halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team Alpha
Team Alpha was a splinter team of the Spartan-II Red Team of the United Nations Space Command. Introduction Team Alpha was the command team of Red Team during the First Battle of Reach and included: Fredric-104, Kelly-087 ,and Joshua-029. Team Alpha was in charge of the other spartan splinter teams and the four Marines of Charlie Company. Their objective was to destroy 10,000 Covenant landing troops and a Covenant ship that was suppling the troops. First Battle of Reach Landing As the team made planetfall, their Pelican came under attack. The pilot was killed and the Spartans had to jump out of the rear end. On landing they suffered four casualties, and many Spartans were wounded. Upon arriving at the ODG Facility A-331, they found the remaining members of Charlie Company. Red Team spilt up after receiving a distress call from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb. Halo: The Fall of Reach Pages 2-22 Defense of Reach Red Team spilt up into Team Alpha, Team Beta, Team Gamma and Team Delta. Team Alpha set out to destroy the Covenant encampment in a valley nearby. There was 10 000 assorted Covenant troops in the vally. The team commandeared three Banshees and flew into the valley. They planned to deploy several Fury Tactical Nukes into the Covenant ship and destroy all the troops. This plan went according to plan, execpt that Joshua was killed. The group then fell back up the valley to a river, where they were attacked by a Hunter pair. One Hunter was killed when Kelly-087 crashed her Banshee into one of them. After that they received a transmission from Team Beta that the generators were over-run and they might be able to save some of them. After that they contacted the other teams and told them to fall back to CASTLE Base. The two Spartans then came across a vehicle depot full of Wraiths and Grunts. Commandearing two wraiths, they blew a path to CASTLE Base and Team Delta. CASTLE Base Regrouping with Team Delta outside CASTLE Base, they couldn't gain access until they whispered Oly Oly Oxen Free into the microphone and inside was Dr. Catherine Halsey. Dr. Halsey tended to their wounds and set Fred on a supply run. Soon after, the base came under Covenant attack, forcing them to activate "Operation: WHITE GLOVE" and seek shelter in the Titainium mines below the base. Whilst traveling through the caves, Fredric came across and tunnel which led to a Forerunner construct and a Forerunner Crystal that warped reality. Rescue After a short period of time in the cavern, they came under attack and the group fell back to a tunnel, but Isaac-039 and Vinh-030 were killed when they activated sacthel charges and blocked the tunnel. Some time later, the tunnel was unblocked and they found John-117, the members of Team Gamma, Sergeant MajorAvery Johnson, an ODST called CorporalLocklear and Admiral Whitcomb. After a few minutes, the group realised that they were surrounded by thousands of Covenant troops, they escaped after a brief firefight. They escaped Reach in a captured Spirit to the Covenant flagship Ascendant Justice. Slipspace Battle When the ship jumped into Slipspace, the Forerunner Crystal found on Reach distorted Slipspace and several other Covenant crusiers were engulfed in the bubble and a vicious battle started. The shots from the cruisiers disappeared and reappeared in random places and destroyed several places. On board the Ascendant Justice, several rogue units of Elites sabotaged the ships' plasma conduit, forcing the Spartans to perform a dangerous E.V.A mission to repair it. When a rogue plasma torpedo hit the dropship, Spartans Anton-044 and Li-008 and Petty Officer Second Class Polaski were killed. They ship dropped out of the bubble and into normal space. Operation: FIRST STRIKE Team Alpha participated in the destruction of the Covenant space station Unyielding Heirophant. This mission was going alright until they came across a pack of Brutes and Grace-093 was killed. The station was destroyed by blowing the fusion reactors. The operation destroyed almost 500 Covenant ships and a sizable portion of the Covenant armada. First Battle of Earth When the Covenant attacked Earth, Team Alpha defended against several attacks made by the Covenant over two weeks, shortly after the In Amber Clads dissapearance. These attacks included a mission to Antarctica and the ocean floor. The most recent was to Cuba, to defend the last Space Elevator. During this mission, the Spartans were reassigned to Onyx. Battle of Onyx The spartans were reassigned to Onyx, when Lord Hood received a transmission from Dr. Halsey and Cortana, explaining the events on Onyx and Installation 05. Landing on Onyx, they came under attack by the onyx Sentinels. They joined up with Kurt-051 and Dr. Halsey, along with the Spartan-IIIs Ash, Olivia, Mark,Tom, Lucy,Holly and Dante. Having fought their way to the centre of the Sentinel Building Plant, they destroyed it, but at the cost of a Spartan-III, Dante. When the Covenant attacked, the large team holed themselves up at the top of a pyramid-like structure. after a while, the battle turned ill, with the traps all destroyed by the Grunts. A pair of Hunters reached the top of the structure and would have killed Kelly, had it not have been for Hollys sacrifice. Will-043 then engaged one of the Hunters in hand-to-hand combat and killed it before getting shot and killed. The rest of the Spartans then retreated to the Dyson Sphere while Kurt detonated the nukes and killed himself and every Covenant in the area. Sources Category:Spartan-IIs Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units